We Found Love
by CandiceViperRKO
Summary: Oneshot request: Randy Orton finds love after a divorce from his wife. Warning: Strong sexual content.


**Birthday one shot request for Mara, DivaliciousDooL. **

**I'm not good with lovey, romantic stuff but I'll try. I guess I'll cut down the use of the words dick, pussy & fuck.**

**Anyway hope you like it.**

* * *

"Randy, are you coming out tonight?" John said as he slipped a T shirt on in the lockerroom after the Saturday house show, "After that match with Big Show, I think I need a shot of anything I can get my hands on."

"Can't, Mara's birthday is today and I've damn near missed it," he threw his gym bag over his shoulder and kicked the locker closed, "the way I see it if I leave now I'll be able to make it to her apartment before 12."

"Ahh, Mara. You really like that girl don't you?"

Randy smiled as he closed his steel blue eyes, reflecting upon his present situation, "John I think so."

"Are you sure you're ready to get back into the love scene since...you know," John asked cautiously, raising an eyebrow, "What if..."

Randy firmly gripped John's shoulder, "You can't worry about what if's my friend, you got to live in the moment."

Randy stepped onto his bus beginning his journey to Missouri. He poured himself a drink and made himself comfortable lying his head back against the headboard. His phone began to vibrate and he reached over to the nightstand to retrieve it. He smiled as he read the name that appeared. It was Mara, his girlfriend of six months.

**Mara: How was the show? **

**Randy: Same shit, different night. How was your birthday baby?**

**Mara: It was fine. I wish I could have spent it with you. :( What are you doing?**

**Randy: John and I decided to get drinks after the show. After that I'm going back to the hotel for a little sleep. I miss you.**

**Mara: Aww :') I miss you too. When will be home?**

**Randy: Probably tomorrow evening.**

**Mara: I'll see you then.**

**Randy: Keep the bed warm for me ;)**

He didn't think there was life after Sam. He thought a part of him died when she left. She was his first and what he thought would be his only love. The divorce was unexpected. Never in a million years would he had thought his marriage would be over. He was never home with her and his infidelities over the years didn't help. The day she told him it was over he cried for the first time since his daughter was born. He tried to convince her to stay but she said the love had left the relationship a long time ago. Deep down he knew she was right. He loved her but he didn't feel that he was IN love with her anymore. Watching her walk out of his life was one of the hardest things that he's been through. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, all he could think about was his marriage and what he could have done to save it. For three months he went into a shell. He wasn't and didn't plan on finding love again but somehow love found him.

* * *

_"What part of I'm not going don't you fucking understand," Randy said as he attempted to close the hotel door in John's face._

_John's foot shot out to prevent the door from closing,"Randy, it's been three months. I know, yeah it's too soon but you can't let this keep you down man. We're in this beautiful country with a variety of beautiful women who would love to take your mind off Sam. Look at me, I went through a divorce a little while before you and you don't see me going into depression. It hurts man but life goes on."_

_Randy sighed, "Well it has been awhile since I've gotten some pussy."_

_"Yes," John exclaimed as Randy let him in, "and you might want to shape up your beard or something. You look horrible."_

_Mara__ sat nervously next to her friend trying to smile as she pulled the hem of her dress down toward her knees but the only thing she was able to accomplish was to pull the thin material down lower to expose more of her cleavage, "Do I look okay?"_

_"You look hot Mara," her friend assured her, "I'm sure any guy in this club can confirm it if you don't believe me."_

_Mara took a sip of her drink and nearly spit it out as she saw a group of familiar faces walk through the door, "Oh my God!"_

_"What?" Her friend shot her a curious look._

_"It's John Cena, Randy Orton, Wade Barrett and Sheamus!"_

_"Oh yeahhhh. My boyfriend went to their show tonight. They're on a South Africa tour or something, I don't know," the friend shrugged nonchalantly._

_She watched the guys gather around the bar. Her favorite was Randy Orton. He was perfect in every way. God broke the mold when he was made. He had a caramel skin tone, a body chiseled from stone. His thick thighs were straining the fabric of his jeans. His sculptured face complete with a nice beard, not to mention those eyes that could stop a person dead in their tracks._

_Mara looked down over herself as she attempted to slid out of the booth._

_"Where are you going Mara?"_

_"I was going to go ask for an autograph."_

_"No, don't fan girl. They hate that, do you see anyone else running for an autograph? Just play it cool and if they want you, they'll let you know."_

_"Want me? I want an autograph, not sex. Besides the one that I would want is married but I suppose you're right about not fangirling." _

_"See anything you like," John said nudging Randy._

_Randy shrugged, "Nothing special."_

_The electro beat of Rihanna's We Found Love started blasting through a magnitude of speakers._

_"Oh my God Mara, I love this song. Dance with me."_

_Mara __resisted, shaking her head 'no' as she looked downcast shyly._

_Her friend sighed, "Is it because the wrestlers are here? Look over there, their backs are turned anyway."_

_Mara looked to her left and sure enough they were seated at the bar facing forward._

_"Okay," she said sighing. She stood and attempted to pull her dress down again._

_"Girl, no matter how hard you try there is no way to make that dress longer and why should you want it longer? You have amazingly long legs."_

_**We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place.**_

_Randy grunted in distaste, "What is that horrible music?"_

_John took a quick swig of his beer,"Some Rihanna song. A girl I hooked up with last week had it as a ringtone."_

_"It's awful," Randy said making his dislike of the song obvious once again._

_John turned on his stool and shrugged, "Well there are about 50 vaginas on the dance floor that disagree with you."_

_Randy __looked around in curiously__ and saw__ several girls dancing and gyrating on the dance floor to the music. They all wore very little short dresses and were many different types and sizes. One girl in particular caught his eye._

_She was tall, about 5'8 he estimated, had a slender figure with long legs leading up to a tight little ass in a halter dress. Shoulder length brown hair swept the butterly tattoo that rested at the top of her back. When he thought about it, his tribal tattoo was in the same position._

_She swayed her hips in time to the music and seemed oblivious to the leering gazes of a group of drunken guys gesturing crudely at her and the other girls. He was mesmerized and completely unaware of it until John prodded him hard to attract his attention._

_"What do you see something you like?"_

_"I don't know yet, I'm only viewing her from behind but so far so good."_

_At that very moment she turned around. __Her face was gorgeous; full, lips, a small nose. Her eyes were almost glittering-black._

_"Very nice," Randy said nodding._

_When Mara opened her closed eyes, she shrieked out of embarrassment and fear when she saw two piercing blue eyes staring directly at her. She quickly turned her head in both directions, not sure if she was the target that he was locked on. When her eyes returned to his he was wearing his signature smirk and nodded as if to say 'Yeah you.'_

_"Mara, what's wrong?" Her friend asked noticing Mara's deer caught in the headlights expression. _

_Just then the song changed which shook Mara back to reality. She turn to leave but looked over her shoulder to find Randy still staring at her. She went back to the booth holding her still beating heart._

_She went for her glass but when she picked it up, it was empty. She looked over to the bar, his back was turned once again. It took her a few minutes but she finally got the courage to walk over to the far end of the bar where none of the customers were sitting._

_She ordered her drink but when she pulled out the money she heard a familiar voice say "I'll pay for it."_

_She felt him sit on the stool next to her, her body went tense. She knew she had to thank him or else it would be rude. _

_"Thank you," she said turning to him slightly, nervous to have to look into his intense blue eyes. _

_"No problem," he smirked sensing her nervousness, "I'm Randy Orton by the way."_

_She nervously reached her hand to him, "I'm Mara."_

_He took her hand and brought it to his lips, never breaking eye contact, "It's nice to meet you Mara. Do you live here?"_

_"Yes for the time being. I have an intern ship that I'll be going to in a few months that's located in the U.S."_

_"Oh? What part of the U.S.?"_

_"Your hometown," she blushed._

_"Ah, St. Louis, what a coincidence. I know this may be a little forward but I've been watching you and I wanted to know would you like to come back to my hotel room." _

_Her heart beat rapidly from the words he said, "But you're married," she said looking down at her drink._

_He put his ringless left hand on the table, "Actually, I'm going through a divorce. We filed about 3 months but it's not final. Technically I'm still married but we're legally separated._

_She thought about it for a moment. Some girls would be simply content with just being in the same building as Randy Orton but she had the opportunity to go back to hotel. But what if the divorce thing was just a lie he uses to pick up girls? She shrugged the thought off because you only live once right?_

_The journey to the hotel was pleasant. He learned a lot about her and found himself revealing things that he usually wouldn't reveal to a random one night stand. Randy knew that there was something special about Mara. He felt very comfortable around her with no need to impress._

_He slid his key card into the door and let her enter first. _

_She looked around and marvelled at the beauty of the hotel and at the same time she felt him behind her. _

_"This is a very...nice...room," __Her voice was halting as if struggling to form a complete thought. Hands slid from her shoulders to the top of her back tracing the butterfly that resides there, the touch of his fingers as they caressed the bare skin drew shiver down her body, a body he was becoming hungrier to see. _

_She felt his fingers untying the halter. __He heard her gasp as the cool air touched her flesh. _

_He leaned forward, his chest pressing to her back, skin caressing skin as his hands slid around her to gently cup her breasts. She was confused as to how he got undressed so fast but that was beside the point. She whimpered, trembling in his arms even as her nipples hardened against his palms. Lowering his head he nuzzled gently into her neck, his lips pressing the small music note tattoo located behind her ear, as her lips finally parted, gasping for some measure of control as her body succumbed so easily to him._

_"Oh God," she whimpered, the two simple words sounding more like a prayer than an exclamation. His soft sensual laughter whispered against her neck in response to her exclamation as his hands continued to gently massage her breasts, his fingers playing over her nipples until they hardened beneath his palms._

_Soon enough her back arched, pressing her breasts into the palms of his hands, her mind finally succumbing to what her body already knew it wanted. It was then that he knew he truly had her and lowering his hands from her breasts he pushed the rest of the dress down over her hips until it pooled around her ankles. _

_He could see her shivering but he could also sense her rising desire. He could smell it, the sweet scent of her arousal permeating the air around him, and unable to keep from touching her any longer his right hand delved between her thighs where his fingers deftly parted the already wet folds of her lips to find her clit._

_Her body jerked at the sudden jolt of raw and she cried out, the sound echoing around the room. _

_He began to rub her clit, rolling it rhythmically beneath his fingertips, the flesh beginning to throb as her hips began to move in time with his hand. It was tentative at first, a gentle rolling of her hips at first as if unsure of what to do, she quickly found the natural sensual rhythm and was soon pressing her hips more forcefully against his hand._

_Knowing she would soon be ready, he moved her over to lie on the bed, his left hand eased between her thighs and flattening his palm against her inner thigh he gently pushed until she had parted her thighs to his satisfaction. _

_She was growing wetter, he could feel it coating his fingers as well as hear it as his fingers slid down from her clit where, without warning, he slid his index and middle finger fully into her. Her head fell back, a cry of surprise mingled with desire filling the room, her hands curling into the bed sheets. _

_Pressing his fingers deeply into her he held them there, giving her time to become used to the penetration, and as soon as he felt her relax he eased them nearly from her before pushing them back into her wet cunt. He began fucking her with his fingers, slowly at first, then more quickly as she began to move against his hand again until she was meeting each thrust of his fingers with her own thrust of her hips. Soft pink lips parted on high pitched moan and gentle cries and sensing she was ready he presses his lips to her ear and let his dark velvet voice caress her senses._

_"Are you ready Mara?"_

_"Yes!" She cried out without hesitation, giving herself over of her own free will to the man who held her in his arms and made her body cry out for more of him. _

_"Alright," he crooned into her ear moments before sliding his fingers from within her. Drawing forward fully against him he gripped her hips and positioned her body just as he wished and, finally, with a single thrust he forced his thick cock deep into her depths. She arched against him and cried out, just as he had penetrated her body. _

_Her pussy was tight around his cock and he couldn't help his own moans as they fell from his lips. She felt so good around him, better than he'd expected actually, and gripping her hips he slid his cock nearly free of her before thrusting deeply back into her depths. They gasped in unison and that was all it took for him to begin thrusting forcefully into her until he was nearly bouncing her on his cock, the sound of his length sinking into her wet cunt mingling with their combined moans._

_Needing to touch more of her his left hand slid from her hip up to her breasts here he braced his arm in front of her and cupped her right breast. His right hand also shifted, sliding from her hips back between her thighs where he began to rub at her clit, pinching the swollen flesh until she nearly screamed from the intense pleasure that engulfed her. He could not stop himself from pushing her further, fucking her harder, until she was completely consumed by him. _

_He fucked her faster, harder, grinding his cock into her cunt with every thrust and he could feel her squeezing her cunt around him in response. She instinctively moved against him, dancing her hips back into his cock, rolling them to forcefully meet each of his thrusts. He could feel her nearing her orgasm, could sense it inherently._

_Her cries grew louder, nearly frantic, as her body raced towards the release it craved and soon he felt her pussy tightening around his cock, her body tensing as she screamed her release. Unable to deny his own lusts he forced his cock into her tightening cunt, fucking her mercilessly until he had wrung every single shiver, tremble, or whimper out of her body, prolonging her orgasm far longer than any man possibly could. When finally he had gained every last bit of her release he let himself indulge in his own and, giving a shout of conquest, he pulled out in time to see the first spurts of white cum leaking from his cock._

_She collapsed, her head to the pillow, her eyes closed, as she nearly slipped into unconsciousness from the force of her release. _

_Mara felt herself waking up the next morning. She thought that that was the best wet dream she ever had until her eyes open and saw she was in a hotel room. She quickly sat up and looked around the room. It was empty, she felt disappointed but what did she honestly expect? _

_When she looked over to the night stand she saw a folded note. Out of curiosity she quickly retrieved it._

_Mara,_

_Last night was...anyway, I didn't want to wake you but I had to catch a flight to the next stop on the tour. Here's my number, I'll see you in St. Louis, maybe I could show you around ;)_

_RKO_

* * *

"11: 45," Randy said looking at his watch as he stepped into her apartment, "just in time."

**Randy: Did you get the present?**

**Mara: What present? **

**Randy: I left a present in the living room before I went back on the road. I figured that you would have found it by now.**

**Mara: I'll go check it out.**

"RANDY!" she shrieked, running into the room in complete joy and surprise, as soon as she saw him standing there with a candle lit cupcake, her arms went out in front of her and the towel fell by the wayside. Her naked body jumped on him, and she shrieked again as his arms went around her and cold hands touched her skin... not that she released her death grip on his body at all.

"Mmmmm... why don't you greet me like this every time?" he asked, as soon as he could get his mouth free from her frantic kisses.

"You surprised me, I was about to take a bath," she informed him, "What are you doing here?"

"Mmmm" his hands were moving all over her naked body, making her shiver at the pleasant touch, "I didn't want to miss your birthday, John wanted me to come out but I turned him down" looking over her naked and excited body, "And I definitely think I made the right choice!" There was a very happy twinkle in his blue eyes, "I can think of a much better place to be doing this." And with that, he gathered his laughing girlfriend up in his arms like they were in a romance novel, and they kissed passionately as he carried her into the bedroom, her tongue halfway down his throat in her enthusiasm.

Once in their bedroom, he tossed her on the bed and quickly stripped off his clothes as she watched, raising her arms to him Mara leaned back as he practically pounced on her body and began running his slightly warmed hands all over her smooth body. She reciprocated, biting his shoulders and neck, running her hands up his back tattooed muscles and to his front to rub his sensitive nipples with her nimble fingertips. Randy groaned, and rubbed his dick against her smooth mound, his hands and mouth full of her breasts and nipples as he licked, sucked, and squeezed the soft flesh. He could never get enough of her gorgeous body.

When her hands ran over his buttocks to tickle the sensitive flesh just under the curve of his cheek where his thigh was, he couldn't take it anymore. Pulling back, he knelt between her legs, pulling one of them up over his shoulder to completely open her up. Looking down at her pink pussy, he rubbed the tip of his dick along the wet slit, pressing the head against her clit firmly which made her buck her hips a little and moan.

"Oh god... put it in Randy, I need you.." she reached out pleading hands to him and caught him in her embrace as his dick plunged home, stretching her sweet pussy as it burrowed in deep. Crying out, her hips turned up to meet his as her leg stretched high up while his shoulder pressed it towards her body. Randy moaned as his her soft pussy clenched around his dick, this was her favorite position because his dick always rubbed against her g-spot and his body pressed against her clit every time he thrust. He liked it because she was always very tight like this, and because the positioning of her body helped him to push his dick in as deep as possible.

Mara moaned beneath him as he started thrusting in and out of her soaking pussy, his dick already coated in her juices; she was wet and tight and completely intoxicating as she bucked her hips while he pushed in and out of her sweet warmth. Pushing her leg even farther towards her body, he leaned his head down to catch one pink bouncing nipple between his teeth, pulling his head back he held on to the tender bud, stretching it out away from her body as they fucked. Her nipples were extremely sensitive, and he could feel her pussy rippling around his hard shaft as the slightly painful pleasure of his teeth around the tender bud swept through her body. Letting that nipple go, he nipped the other one between his teeth and stretched that one back too. She was panting and gasping as her breast stretched out, her nipple sending waves of ecstacy down to her swollen pussy. Arching her back as he pulled the nipple farther and farther away from her body, she cried out as her nipple finally reached its furthest extent and popped out of his mouth.

Grinding his body against her spread pussy lips, he started really pounding away at her, making her body jerk underneath his with each thrust as her breasts bounced roundly on her chest. Since she couldn't reach him with her hands, she moved her arms up next to her head, clutching the bars at the head of the bed as he slammed into her body over and over. It looked fantastic with her body stretched out before him, breasts flopping sexily as he rammed into her. His hands came down to cover the bouncing globes, squeezing and kneading the flesh roughly as she hung onto the bars for dear life.

Inside her pussy his dick was growing slightly longer and harder, and his hands became suction cups over her ample breasts, using them for leverage to pound her harder and deeper.

Gritting his teeth, he thrust hard in and out of her convulsing pussy as her body arched underneath him, breasts bouncing wildly on her heaving chest as her head thrashed and her hands clutched at the bars. Finally the erotic sight of her flushed body creaming as he pounded her became too much for him, and he put his whole weight onto her pussy as his dick dug deep and jet after jet of cum shot into her rippling hole. Mara shuddered in ecstacy as her orgasm finally wound down, Randy's dick lying completely spent and content inside her warm pussy. He always left it there until it fell out on its own... hell, he wasn't going to willingly take it from her body.

Mara's arms slipped down to hold him tightly as she sighed into his ear, her leg sliding off his shoulder to lay flat on the bed.

Nuzzling his earlobe she murmured, "I'm so glad you came home."

"Me too," he grinned at her, propping himself up on one elbow to look at her face, "Happy Birthday."

* * *

"So Alanna tells me that she's met a lady named Mara?" Sam questioned when she dropped Al off at Randy's for a visit.

He took a deep and audible inhale of breath, his eyes went wide open and his mouth dropped. He had introduced Al to Mara but he told Al that it was supposed to be their little secret. He chuckled at himself for putting his trust in a 4 year old.

"Well?" Sam asked folding her arms.

He rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the ground before admitting, "I did."

A slight scowl appeared on Sam's face, "Don't you think you that's some information that I would have liked to know? I wouldn't introduce Al to some random guy that I'm seeing without you letting you know."

"Mara's not random. We've been seeing each other for about a year now. Wait, you're seeing someone?"

"This isn't about if I'm seeing each other. It's a respect thing. Personally I don't care what you or who you do, I'm upset by the fact that you introduced her to my child without my knowledge."

He went to stand in front of her, "I I'm sorry, I guess I was scared and nervous. How do you tell your wife that you're seeing someone else."

She reached for his shoulders shaking him slightly, "Randy, I'm not your wife. You can tell me anything. It may hurt at first but I can respect the fact that you've moved on. I have no say in your life anymore."

He closed his eyes and sighed, "Since we're on the subject, I was actually thinking about moving her in. She has a key and drops by from time to time but I was thinking of something permanent. What do you think?"

Sam let out a frustrated growl, "Didn't I just explain that I didn't have a say in your life anymore? But it took you 2 years to allow me to move into your bachelor pad so whoever she is must really be special if you're offering your house after not even a year."

He smiled and nodded, "Yeah, she is."

"Do you love her?"

"What?" He asked surprised.

"Do. You. Love. Her?"

"I think I do," he whispered.

"Think?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow, "if you're trying to move her in around my child you better know that you love her Randy."

"It's just, I can't fully give myself to her because," he broke eye contact and dropped his head, "a part of me still loves you."

She grabbed him into a hug and rubbed his head, "You have to let me go. I will always love you, that will never change but it's over between us."

Randy was a little reserved and stiff at first but quickly adjusted to Sam's openness and he wrapped his arms around her body. They stood silently for a brief moment, staring into each other's eyes, arms wrapped loosely around each other.

Without thinking, he leaned forward, and kissed her. Sam met his soft kiss, and after a moment, returned it. Lightly she dipped her tongue into his mouth, inviting him.

_This isn't right_, he thought in his head as he pulled his lips from hers.

"Sam-" was all he could say before he heard the sound of sniffing.

His heart dropped as he saw Mara standing there with glistening tears on her cheeks. His heart began to beat rapidly. He watched her face, seeing the hurt in her eyes and it pained him.

"Mara," he took a step toward her but she backed away.

Sam put her hand over her mouth, "Oh my gosh."

"Mara," he repeated taking another step toward her.

"Stay away from me," Mara said trembling with shock and anger and with tears running down her face, she ran out of the room.

He quickly grabbed her when she made it to the living room, pulling her tightly against his body as she cried, "Baby I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please Mara, just let me explain."

She managed to get out from under him and went to run for her car. He chased her but she managed to get into her car and put it in reverse before he reached her.

"Shit," he punched the bricks on his house out of frustration.

"Randy," Sam said coming out of the house looking at his bloody fist.

He rubbed his uninjured hand over his face, "I messed up."

* * *

"Hello? Mara. I know you're there and I know you're listening, please pick up. I can explain everything. Just let me talk to you. Anyway I'll call back later," he placed his phone down after leaving his 12 message of the day.

It had been three long hard days without her. He felt completely empty inside, dark and empty, just as he'd felt when Sam left.

Randy was right. Mara was there and she was listening. Her heart broke with every passing moment since the day she ran out of his house.

* * *

"Who is it?" Mara said hearing a knock on her door.

"Mara," Randy's voice said, "Please open the door."

Hearing his voice tugged at her heart, "What do you want Randy?"

He took a deep breath, "I love you."

She felt her eyes water, why was he playing with her emotions, "How convenient. You love me after you get caught."

He beat his arms on the door one again, "It's true. I think you're the most precious and special thing in the world. I love and cherish you, Mara I adore you. I respect and care for you so deeply that I feel overwhelmed by emotion sometimes."

A steady stream of tears now fell from her eyes, "Leave, Randy, if all of that was true you wouldn't have been kissing your ex wife. Go find Sam."

"She's right here," he replied.

"What?" Mara sniffed confused.

"Yeah," Sam's voice said from the other side of the door, "Mara, please, let me in so I can explain."

Cautiously Mara went to the door. She peered into the peep hole and sure enough it was Sam, "I'll let only you in."

Mara opened the door wide enough for Sam to slip through and closed it before Randy could stop her.

"May I sit down," Sam said respectfully.

"Sure," Mara nodded as they went toward sofa.

Sam sat down, crossing her legs and placing her hands in her lap. She was about to speak but she waited until Mara wiped her tears and composed herself.

"Mara, I'm sorry about what you walked in on. Don't blame Randy, blame both of us because it takes two. The kiss meant nothing to us, we were caught in the moment. We were married, we have a child together and we'll always love each other but he's in loves you now."

Mara scoffed, "Yeah, sure."

"Look at me," Sam called to Mara who was staring off into space, "What me and Randy had is over. The way Randy looked at you," Sam swallowed, "is the same way he used to look at me. I'm telling you as a woman that has known him since 2002. He loves you."

A tear slid from the corner of Mara's eye, "Really?"

"Yes," Sam said standing up walking away. She walked out of the door to see Randy pacing back and forth in the hall, a nervous wreck until he saw Sam.

"Did you? Did you talk to her?"

"Yes and I think it's safe for you to go inside."

"Thank you," he said breathing a sigh of relief. He grabbed her into a bear hug lifting the petite brunette off the ground and swinging her around.

He smirked and placed her back on the ground, "I won't mess up this time."

"Come on," she grabbed his hand and led him to the door, "Mara?"

Mara looked up. Her eyes lit up when she saw him, and without thinking twice, she made her way over to him, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a sweet kiss, "I love you too" she said against his lips.

He returned the kiss and deepened it by applying copious amounts of tongue into her mouth. He groaned and held her tightly to him.

She trembled in his arms and gently squeezed his cock. It came to life immediately and swelled to impressive proportions in her hand.

"Well I guess I'll be going then," Sam said backing away.

* * *

Randy turned the key to his St. Charles home and nearly tripped over toys, "I see Al's been over."

He happily entered the bedroom to find her wearing his latest RKO shirt. Something was wrong, she didn't look her usual cheerful self.

"Hey baby," she smiled weakly at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked out of concern as he dropped his bag to the floor.

"I... I've been really sick. I've been throwing up a lot, I think some kind of stomach virus is going around. I'm really weak now, and I think I might be dehydrated."

He smirked as he pulled his shirt over his head. He remember Sam giving him the exact same response 4 years ago.

He crawled onto the bed, the bed sagged under his weight. He crawled over her. One strong hand pulled her hands above her head while the other massaged her breast through her shirt.

"I love you Mara I'll take care of you," he said passionately to her looking into her eyes. He brushed a hand across her cheek and said, "I'm here for you no matter what."

He kissed her mouth passionately, nibbling, licking and sucking his way down to her neck. He reached for the hem of the T shirt but he decided to leave it on.

He thought about how beautiful she would look with swollen breast and a large round belly carrying his child. He raised the shirt slightly and kissed her stomach where he knew his child would be growing.

He slid down lower and could now feel her heat emanating from her pussy as his face was right in front of it. He stuck his tongue out and lightly licked her pussy right through her thong. Mara moaned as soon as his hot tongue touched her cunt. He began to lap at her pussy right through the soaked material. He reached around and grabbed the waist band of her thong. He firmly pulled her thong down. He could feel the back strap pop out of her ass and could hear the wet sound the material made as it pulled away from her sticky pussy. He pulled her thong down to her feet and then removed it.

He reached around and caressed her naked ass. He pulled her closer and closer to his face until I touched his lips to her pussy. Her pussy lips were completely swollen and dripping with nectar. He began to flick his tongue rapidly across her clit feeling it swelling on his tongue.

Pulling her legs up and over his shoulders, he grabbed her hips and pulled her back towards himself, positioning his cock at the entrance of her cunt. He rubbed the tip of his dick a few times back and forth on her mound and felt it spread her wetness as it parted her folds.

He eagerly thrust his shaft into her depths with one hard solid drive.

She gasped out loud as he pushed his full length into her wanting crevice. He pushed himself deep into her, fully enjoying the seductive arch of her back as her eyes rolled back into her head. "Oh God" she cried out through her moan.

He gripped her hips tighter, wrapping his hands underneath her and lifted her slightly as he thrust forward, then pulled out only to thrust forward again. She lifted her head and looked at him, pursing her lips in pleasure as he thrust in and out of her again and again.

"Oh, God sweetie, yes... but..." she managed to say between gasps, but Randy was oblivious.

She moaned as he thrust deeply into her again, lifting her hips until he was thrusting downwards angled through her and directly down onto the bed. He turned her hip onto the mattress and threw one of her legs down, still thrusting as he did so. Her other still in the air, he lifted his own and straddled the one he had laid on the bed, turning her onto her side.

"Oh, sweet jesus...," she said, burying her face into a pillow as he pounded into her. He'd turned her yet further still straddling the one leg, the other over his shoulder. He'd never stopped thrusting as he repositioned her at will as easily as a rag doll, and thrust deeply into her again, causing her head to fall back. He turned her over, stopping only long enough to throw her other leg down off his shoulder and pull her hips up into place.

She turned her face to one side and smiled as he placed his hands on her hips, starting his thrusting again. She moaned loudly, biting her lip as he pushed his shaft deep into her, causing her to arch her back once more and push her face into her pillow again to stifle her moans that were quickly becoming screams of sheer pleasure.

"Oh, Randy, YES," she cried out again, raising her head and pushing up on her arms into a full doggie position. He roughly pulled back on her again and again, her hips slapping his thick thighs loudly, her head tossing about, her breasts bouncing forwards and backwards roughly as he jerked her to and fro.

He stopped suddenly, pulling her back off the bed. Turning her to face him, he put his hands to her sides just under her arms. Standing straight up he pulled her with him, lifting her body up against his chest and sliding his cock into her again as he stood. "Oh, My god," she repeated, as he began to lift her up and down on his rod.

He stepped forwards and pushed her up against their bedroom wall, thrusting into her as she wrapped her legs around his hips, her teeth digging a line in his shoulder and her fingernails scratching his back.

"Ahhh, yes, don't stop, please," she shrieked, biting his shoulder. "As hard as you want, as hard as you need... Ahhh," as he pounded her pussy again and again, her ass holding it steady for him against the paneling.

He groaned as he felt his orgasm begin to build and continued thrusting into her, pounding her backwards into the wall, sweat coursing over both of their bodies, the sweat soaked T shirt smashed between them. He reached a hand up and put it around the back of her neck, grabbing a handful of hair to control her head as he laid her back onto the bed, then reached his other hand up and lifted her head as he continued to thrust into her.

He felt her pussy tighten and saw her eyes roll back up in her head. Her chanted words of lust that she had meant to drive him over the edge became meaningless gibberish as an orgasm rocked her body, sending convulsions rippling through her entire being and causing her muscles to contract and spasm, even curling her toes.

"Yes," she screamed.

Randy grunted as he began his own climax, literally slamming his hips into her pelvis as he emptied his loins into her, howling like a wolf and grunting like an ape for several long moments as she endured but enjoyed his primal penetration.

As the last of his orgasm expelled the remainder of his whiz and subsided, he moaned as he collapsed and crashed on top of her onto the bed. His shaft slipped from her cunt with both of them gasping for air, her hair matted onto her face and cum leaking from her pussy.

"Wow," she said, giggling in ecstasy, her face red and glowing, flushed from her orgasm, but continuing to have post-orgasmic-spasms, something that had never happened to her before. "You were kind of rough."

"I won't be able to do that again for a while," Randy said with a groan, as he slid off. "So I had to get it out of the way."

"What do you mean," she said, pouting and laying her head on his chest.

"You'll see," was all he said as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

A little around noon the next day Mara woke up. She went into the kitchen when she noticed Randy wasn't in the room.

"Goodmorning," he said as he saw her come into the room.

"Goodmorning," she replied noticing he had one hand behind his back.

Randy took a deep breath and got down on one knee. Mara gasped and covered her mouth in shock, Randy capturing her other hand.

"Mara, whatever your last name is, will you do me the honor of taking this pregnancy test?" He pulled a home pregnancy test from behind his back.

Confused and a little disappointed she grabbed the test, "You think I'm pregnant?"

He nodded, "Take it."

She sat in the bathroom watching the pregnancy test she had just peed on. This was going to be the longest 3 minutes of her life she told herself. Before the test could give results she heard the sound of music.

**Yellow diamonds in the light. Now we're standing side by side as your shadow crosses mind...We found love in a hopeless place.**

"What the hell?" She mumbled opening the bathroom door to see Randy down on one knee.

"Two year ago, I was all ready to give up on life and ready to settle into a boring life. As luck would have it though, I wasn't meant to be alone, and fate sent you to me. From the minute I saw you dancing this stupid song I knew you were it for me. You were the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on and the more time I spent with you, the more I discovered how beautiful your heart was too. Every day since then has been nothing but pleasure being at your side, and I wouldn't know the first thing about being without you now. I trust you, I respect you, and I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me Mara?" Randy pulled the red velvet box out of his pocket, snapping it open for her to see.

Mara was in tears, looking from Randy to the huge diamond ring nestled inside the velvet box, "Yes." She cried. Randy slipped the ring onto his girl's finger and swept her off the ground in a bone crushing hug. "I love you so much," He choked up against Mara's neck.

* * *

"Is ET really from another planet, Daddy?" Al asked, referring to the a commercial she just watched on TV.

"Yep, came all the way to Earth..." Randy started to reply.

"Like baby Randy." She interrupted. Randy, Mara and Sam had worried how Al would take to this new addition to their family but they needn't have worried. She loved being a big sister.

"Yeah, like baby Randy, but your brother is not an alien. And now he helps keep us safe from the bad people." Her father continued.

"He can fly, Daddy! Can I be an alien and learn how to fly when I get big?"

"You want to be a superhero? I thought you were going to be a ballerina..." Randy growled and grabbed his daughter around the middle and proceeded, to her delight, to fly her around the room whilst humming a suitably heroic sounding tune.

Al thought she might throw up a little bit in a minute but was willing to take that risk rather than telling Daddy about it.

"Oh no," She cried, as her step-mother, baby Randy in her arms, walked into the room. "A monster!"

"Don't be silly," He laughed. "That's Mara"

"I'm the Mara monster! And this is my baby monster and we're here to get you." Mara threatened, quick to pick up the game. "Rawr rawr rawr."

"Oh no, save me Al." Randy pleaded, sending his daughter into a fit of giggles now.

* * *

**The End and Happy Bdady Mara...**


End file.
